The Morning Before Her First Day
by detectivegracewilliams
Summary: Grace grows up to be a detective just like her dad. Today is her first day and she is nervous. What does Danny do to calm his little girl down? THIS IS A H50 AU FIC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM IN MY OWN MADE UP ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! (If you like this, check out my Tumblr., 'detectivegracewilliams')


Grace slid around her apartment in her pink socks with white polka-dots as she got ready for her first day as detective. She had plenty of time to get there-two hours and three minutes to be exact-but Grace didn't like to be late.

Grace slid up to the kitchen counter in her apartment and picked up her bagel with strawberry cream cheese. Taking a bite, she made her way back to her bedroom and headed for the night stand. Popping the rest of her breakfast in her mouth, she opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out her revolver with the pink handle.

"I never thought that I would see the day that my little girl would be packing." Danny Williams voice sounded from him position leaning on the door frame to her bedroom.

"Dad." Grace smiled as she holstered her weapon on the small of her back.

"Hey, Monkey." Danny smiled as they crossed the room to embrace each other. "You nervous, baby?" Danny asked as he rubbed and patted her back affectionately like he did when he hugged anyone that he loved.

Grace pulled back, smiling up at her dad. "Yeah, a little bit."

"I figured that you would be. That's why I came." He smiled as he made his way past her to sit on her bed. "Bearing gifts." Danny smiled up at his daughter as she skipped over to her bed where he was now sitting.

"Yay!" Grace's smile widened and she plopped down happily beside him on her bed.

Danny laughed. "You always loved presents." He spoke as he pulled a small box wrapped in pink paper out of his pocket.

Grace reached for it but not before Danny could move it out of her reach. "_Dannooo_." Grace whined similar to how she use to whine his name when she was a kid and he would tell her that boys were evil.

"Give me a kiss first, Monkey." Grace sighed and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, but leaned in to kiss her father on his stubbly cheek.

"Thank you." He grinned, handing Grace her present.

Grace took it happily, her slim fingers working at the tape and tearing the wrapping away. Under the wrapping paper was a white box-the kind that jewelry is put in when you tell the people that it is a gift-with a blue logo on the front that she had never heard of before. Grace narrowed her eyebrows as she went to take the lid off of the box. Her eyes watered at what she found inside. It was a pink pocket knife with the word Monkey engraved on its side in brown. "Oh, dad." She breathed, smiling over at him.

"I thought you would like it." He spoke, his blue eyes watching his daughter adoringly. "There's uh-something else in there too. From Auntie Cath and Uncle Steve." Danny said as Grace moved a piece of tissue paper inside the box to reveal a sterling silver necklace that spelled out 'Gracie'. Grace smiled at the variation of her name that only her Uncle Steve called her. Her smile grew at how the dot in the 'i' in her name was a small pink jewel.

"They wanted to be here, but Tyler had a football game so.."

Grace nodded, thinking of Tyler McGarrett-Steve and Catherine's son-and how good he was at football. "Tell them not to worry about it." She said as she slid the pocket knife into the front right pocket of her jeans and handed the necklace to her dad. "Could you help me with this, daddy?"

"Sure thing, baby." Danny took the necklace from her hands as she pulled up her long dark brown hair and turned around.

Danny fiddled with the clip of the necklace and grumbled under his breath every time that he couldn't get it.

Grace tried not to laugh. "You good back there, Danno?"

"You know I have goofy thumbs." Danny said as he finally got it to clip. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed proudly at his accomplishment.

Grace just smiled and rolled her eyes. "I love you, Danno."

"I love you too, Monkey." Danny wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him as she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed tightly.

After a while, Danny pulled back. "You ready to go?"

Grace nodded and stood from her bed, her fingers lacing with her father's. "Let's go."

"Okay." Danny smiled as he stood then walking with his now grown up daughter out of her apartment and to his camaro.


End file.
